


We're Here

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Nouveau [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Reincarnation, yay cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre was broken out in a cold sweat, thrashing slightly and making garbled, mumbled protests against what he was witnessing. Jehan was the first to wake up, being a light sleeper. He quickly nudged Courfeyrac - who snorted awake with a jerk - and placed a hand against Combeferre's jaw. Courfeyrac shook his shoulder slightly.<br/>"Shh, shh, Combeferre. Combeferre, it's just a dream, you're okay." Jehan murmured, pressing comforting kisses across the sleeping man's face.<br/>"Wake up. C'mon, Ferre, wake up." Courfeyrac said, pressing Combeferre's shoulder again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> After this we don't have much new material so daily updates will probably stop.  
> But here have this adorable little short

It wasn't until late that Combeferre finally crawled into bed, dozy and exhausted from staying up to finish a paper. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sleep, however, was not so pleasant.

The dream started out dark, drifting fog and small fires and this was definitely not how it had gone, his imagination needed to relax.

There were gunshots and screaming and the distinct smell of blood.

And he was watching deaths he hadn’t even been present for, hadn't actually witnessed, but God did it _seem_ real.

Combeferre was broken out in a cold sweat, thrashing slightly and making garbled, mumbled protests against what he was witnessing. Jehan was the first to wake up, being a light sleeper. He quickly nudged Courfeyrac - who snorted awake with a jerk - and placed a hand against Combeferre's jaw. Courfeyrac shook his shoulder slightly.

"Shh, shh, Combeferre. Combeferre, it's just a dream, you're okay." Jehan murmured, pressing comforting kisses across the sleeping man's face.

"Wake up. C'mon, Ferre, wake up." Courfeyrac said, pressing Combeferre's shoulder again.

Combeferre jolted awake, eyes wide, panting. He was trembling all over, and looked almost confused as to where he was for a moment. He blinked rapidly, panic subsiding only slightly when he realized he was curled up in bed with Jehan and Courfeyrac.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." His voice was hoarse, raspy and coming out almost too quiet to hear. His breathing wasn't quite so laboured, but he was still shaking badly.

“It's fine, it's okay." Courfeyrac assured him, pulling Combeferre to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Jehan rubbed his arm comfortingly, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"It was..." Combeferre shook his head and was rather surprised to find tears pricking at his eyes. Rather than continuing on that train of thought, he just leaned into Jehan and Courfeyrac, ridiculously grateful for both of them. "It was everyone dying... you both especially." He rasped after a moment, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Oh, Combeferre..." Jehan whispered, wrapping his arms around Combeferre's waist and pressing against his back, taking his hands into his own.

"It's alright. We're here now. We're okay." Courfeyrac murmured into Combeferre's hair. His fingers rubbed circles between Combeferre's shoulder blades.

Combeferre leaned into them both, his trembling easing to the occasional shudder. "I wasn't even there for half of the things and I dreamed, and..." He trailed off. There wasn't much point in trying to explain the nightmare. At least they were safe and here and not hurt.

Jehan continued to kiss his shoulder and the back of his neck, murmuring what may have been poetry in soft, soothing tones. Courfeyrac continued to rub circles on his back, and pressed his nose to Combeferre's temple.

"Feeling better?" He murmured eventually.

Combeferre nodded after a moment, wrapping an arm around Courfeyrac and leaning back into Jehan. "Yes, I'm alright." He frowned and fidgeted slightly, looking down at his lap. "Can we, ah, sit like this for a bit?"

"Of course." Courfeyrac smiled, kissing him softly and settling into the position. Jehan stayed clinging to his back like a baby lemur, still occasionally muttering a verse, interspersed with bouts of kissing.

"We're here for you; we're always here for you." He whispered.

“I know.” Combeferre smiled softly. “I know.”

The three stayed wrapped up together, eventually falling asleep in a tight tangle of limbs, and slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who  
> Yup  
> Me writing Jehan and Courfeyrac, Tilt writing Combeferre


End file.
